tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Hands Papas
Hands Papas is a TF2 Freak conceptualized by YouTube user, thebestml201 and later adopted by CodePurple. His theme song is Mr. Nutz Soundtrack - Ograoum Papas. Origin Hands Papas was originally a normal BLU Heavy who was kidnapped by a RED Medic for an dangerous experiment. He was tied up in a surgery bed and the RED Medic injected him some unknown substance. The result ended in prejudice: causing his head and both hands to grow four times and crushed the poor Medic's head, killing him instantly. After that, Hands Papas was born and now currently resides inside an asteroid in sb_new_worlds_2. Appearance and Behavior He appears to be a BLU Heavy with an oversized head and bearing two large hands. He also has a smaller torso than most heavies, and sometimes apparently has no legs. Hands Papas is constantly aggressive towards anyone who enters his asteroid, which he will start chasing the victim until the latter is killed. When wandering in space, he has an habit of murdering people without apparent reason, pretty much for his addiction of seeking danger or causing nothing but chaos. Powers and Abilities Hands Papas is able to use his hands to attack anyone, killing instantly those who aren't freaks. Also, when grabbing any individual, he will throw the victim violently with incredible force. He also seems to be quite durable, as having the ability to survive in space must promote some form of insane durability Hands Papas seems to be capable of flight via rockets that replace his legs. In other hand, he will use a mouth-mounted Rocket Launcher, which is only used against other freaks when the situation is getting worse. Last but not least, Hands Papas will throw up his Ear Rape Cannon (which appears to be a Death Metal Dubstep Gun from Saints Row IV) and blast loud music against his target. Faults and Weaknesses * Hands Papas's cockiness will cause him to attack any freak even the most powerful ones including Painis himself. * When Hands Papas gets coated with Jarate, his eyes will start to burn, making him vulnerable. * He's deathly afraid of Vagineers. Not because of the actual monsters, but he's afraid of becoming one of them. * After it's use, the Ear Rape Cannon will only regenerate for one or two hours. * Any explosives including weapons equipped with Dragon's Breath or Incendiary ammunition will hurt him badly, causing Hands Papas to retreat. Trivia * Hands Papas originally had an introduction quote which uncanny resembles Painis Cupcake's catchphrase. When adopted, he was changed to avoid being an carbon copy. * He's inspired by Ograoum Papas, one of the bosses from the Sega Genesis game Mr. Nutz. * The Ear Rape Cannon is based off from both the Dubstep Gun (DLC Remix) from Saints Row IV and the YouTube video with the same name by DougVF1, which can be found here. Notable Videos * TBM Gmod Slideshow Shorts - Here comes Hands Papas * My Gmod Freak/Monster Theme - Hands Papas (his theme) Category:Heavies Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:BLU Team Category:Enthusiasts Category:Abominations Category:Monsters made by thebestml201 Category:Territorial